Timeline of The Mummy films
This is a timeline of the events and universe from the three Mummy movies from 1999-2008 and the five Scorpion King movies, using all the information provided by the films. Note: The amount of time that passes between each of the Scorpion King films and the prologue to the Mummy Returns is not known. By the 3rd movie it seems to be implied that Mathayus may actually be cheating death (since his encounter with Astarte), and has been alive for at least a century (seeing several kingdoms rise and fall, and become legend over time). Long before 3067 B.C. ''The Scorpion King 4: Quest for Power'' prologue * Lord Alcaman used magic powers to conquer the entire world. After his death, his powers were lost. ''The Scorpion King 5: Book of Souls'' prologue * In ancient Egypt, King Memtep made a covenant with the god Anubis, and got the cursed sword called Fang of Anubis, which was powerful enough to let its owner rule the world. He was buried with it when he died. Note: It's not clear to me whether the prologue for Scorpion King 5 happened before or after the prologue for Scorpion King 4. Shortly before 3067 B.C. ''The Scorpion King 2: Rise of a Warrior * Mathayus, the Scorpion King, undergoes training with a group of warriors known as the Black Scorpions, despite his father's warnings, and as he trains, he meets up with Layla, a friend of his that also wishes to join the warriors. Mathayus is almost killed by Sargon, the Emperor Hammurabi's general, but Mathayus' father, Ashur, intervenes, an act pardoned by Hammurabi. Sargon, in his fury, kills Ashur with a curse, prompting Mathayus to seek vengeance by joining the Black Scorpions and train with them. * Seven years after Ashur's demise, Hammurabi is assassinated by Sargon and Mathayus becomes twenty, graduating from the Black Scorpions as a swordsman. Between movies * The fall of Akkad. All but three Akkadians are killed, only three survive including Mathayus, his brother, and one other. The Scorpion King * In Ancient Egypt, an Akkadian assassin named Mathayus, along with his brother and one other surviving Akkadian, were hired to kill a sorceress under the control of the bloodthirsty warlord Memnon, who has been leading an unstoppable army in an elaborate quest to conquer Egypt. A small group of brave rebels assign the Akkadians their mission, and while they are sneaking through one of Memnon’s army camps Mathayus’ two brothers are killed before his very eyes. He then escapes execution-by being eaten alive by fire ants, with the help of a mischievous horse thief, and vows to avenge his brothers’ deaths. * Mathayus manages to infiltrate Memnon’s vast city of Gomorrah, and abducts the beautiful sorceress, holding her hostage as they flee the alarmed city. While Mathayus leads his two companions towards refuge, a small team of Memnon’s best men, led by Thorak, attacks him. As he fights them during a monstrous sandstorm, the wounded Thorak stabs the Akkadian in the leg with an arrow dipped in scorpion venom, poisoning his blood. The sorceress, named Cassandra, magically heals him, but states that the venom will always run in his veins. * They reach an Oasis lorded over by the imposing warrior Balthazar, who is defeated by Mathayus in a duel. He is convinced to help lead the small remnants of free peoples in a final battle against Memnon. During this time, Cassandra begins to fall in love with Mathayus, and witnesses a premonition of him being killed while battling Memnon. * The next night, the rebellion group led by Balthazar breaks into Gomorrah and launches an attack on Memnon’s palace, during which Mathayus finally faces his enemy in a vicious sword duel. The Akkadian succeeds in killing the warlord with an arrow pulled out of Mathayus’ shoulder (having been shot at him earlier by a foe), and, by doing so, inadvertantly fulfills an ancient prophecy that a warrior will be favored by the gods and be called ‘The Scorpion King’. * Memnon’s armies then pledge allegiance to their former master’s victorious opponent, and Mathayus becomes the King of legend, with Cassandra by his side as Queen. Between movies * A plague hits Mathayus' kingdom. Cassandra dies as do most of the population. The kingdom falls. Mathayus becomes a wandering mercenary. The Scorpion King 3: Battle for Redemption * Many years later Mathayus is hired by King Horus to head to the far east, and assist an ally to prevent his brother from taking the Book of the Dead, which the kingdom had been watching over for centuries. Mathayus saves the kingdom, is offered the chance to marry the queen and rule another kingdom.. Astarte is still seeking Mathayus who has apparently cheated death for many years (possibly centuries). The Scorpion King 4: Quest for Power * Many years later (Scorpion King has become all but legend and fable the world over), returns to mercenary life. In the kingdom of Al-Moraad he is instructed to find the Urn of Kings. His partner Drazen betrays him, steals the Urn and returns to the land of Norvania, where his father is king. Mayhayus is instructed to make peace with the king of Norvania. Drazen murders his father, attempts to frame Mathayus for it. The king hands the key of Alcaman to Mathayus before he dies. Mathayus escapes with the help of Valina, who brings him to her father. Following a series of riddles they defeat Drazen and gain the powers of the ancient king Alcaman, although they give up the power. Valina becomes queen of Norvania. Mathayus stays behind to be her advisor. The Scorpion King 5: Book of Souls * Nebserek raids King Memtep's tomb and gets the Fang of Anubis. He and his jackal army use its power to conquer Nubia. Nubia's Princess Tala (daughter of Balthazar) asks Mathayus to help her. They find that the Fang of Anubis will lose its power if it destroys the Book of Souls, which turns out to be King Memtep's daughter Amina. They're able to defeat Nebserek and get the Fang of Anubis, with some help from Amina's golem protector Enkidu and the Black Arrows tribe. Then Amina volunteers to get stabbed by the Fang of Anubis. The Mummy Returns'' prologue - 3067 B.C. * The Scorpion King leads his army in a massive campaign to take over the known world. His forces attack the Egyptian capital of Thebes, and are defeated after seven long bloody years. Driven into the desert of Ahm Shere, the Scorpion King makes a pact with the god Anubis. In return for his soul and infinite servitude, Mathayus is given command of the undefeatable Army of Anubis, which he uses to successfully raid Thebes; however, Anubis then takes away the warrior’s soul and transforms him into a scorpion-like human which can only awaken once every five thousand years. ''The Mummy'' prologue - 1290 B.C. * In Ancient Egypt, the High Priest of Osiris Imhotep secretly has an affair with Pharaoh Seti I’s concubine, Anck-Su-Namun. Seti is murdered and Anck-Su-Namun commits suicide once she is discovered as the killer. Imhotep tries to resurrect her with the Book of the Dead, but the Medjai stop him before he can complete the ritual. As punishment, he is cursed with the Hom-Dai curse, condemning his soul, granting him supernatural powers, a murderous craving for human flesh, and a binding to the Biblical Ten Plagues. He is buried beneath the city of Hamunaptra. ''The Mummy: Tomb of the Dragon Emperor'' prologue - 200 B.C. * Emperor Han of Ancient China enlists the service of the sorceress Zi Yuan in his quest for immortality. She travels with the Emperor’s top general Ming Guo to a sacred library to retrieve an old scroll, containing ancient spells and secrets from a forgotten age. While on this mission, Yuan becomes romantically involved with Guo, directly disobeying Han’s demand that Yuan is his only. Their secret affair is discovered upon their return, and in retribution for his treachery, Guo is tied to four horses and then ripped limb from limb, as the furious Emperor stabs Yuan. Upon doing so, Han (along with his invincible army of ten thousand strong) is transformed into a terra-cotta statue, frozen in suspended animation for all time. When Yuan was commanded to read from the sacred scroll, she in fact secretly cast an enchantment upon the Emperor’s forces if he ever crossed her. Thus, Han and his legions were frozen as clay. Yuan fled, never to be seen again for many centuries, and the surviving faithful of Emperor Qin Shi Han buried the frozen monarch and his army in a vast underground tomb, protected by many devices. Legend then grows that if the Emperor were ever to awaken, he would unleash his wrath on the entire globe. ''The Mummy 1923 * A battle involving a garrison of the French Foreign Legion takes place in the ruins of Hamunaptra against a number of Tuareg warriors, with nearly all Legionnaires killed. O’Connell and Beni Gabor are the sole survivors of the battle, and O'Connell manages to return to civilization alone as a group of Medjai watched on, keeping a close watch on the ruins, guarding Imhotep’s grave. 1926 * Librarian Evelyn Carnahan and her brother Jonathan come into possession of a puzzle box stolen from then-imprisoned former French Foreign Legion officer Richard O'Connell. The siblings hire O’Connell to lead them to the city, in pursuit of the fabled Book of Amun-Ra, an ancient book made of solid gold said to contain many ancient spells and curses. En route they meet a team of Americans also searching for the legendary treasure of Seti I. * While camped at the ruins of Hamunaptra, the Americans uncover the sacred Book of the Dead, defying the warning of doom written on the chest containing the Book. Later, Evelyn takes the book from the rival camp, and reads from it so as to prove to O'Connell that the curses were pure myth. The magical words bring back the mummified Imhotep from his slumber, who then began to kill off the unfortunate Americans that participated in the opening of the chest. * Imhotep managed to heal himself back to flesh-and-blood human form by absorbing the organs and fluids of the Americans, and abducts Evelyn. Because of his procuring of eyes from a near-sighted man, Imhotep mistook Evelyn for the modern reincarnation of his ancient love Anck-Su-Namun. Once his eyesight was better, Imhotep saw Evelyn more clearly and chose her as a sacrifice upon returning to Hamunaptra so that he might resurrect his beloved with Evelyn as a sacrifice. Rick O’Connell, who has fallen in love with Evelyn, vowed to rescue her. * O’Connell succeeded in rescuing Evelyn from Imhotep’s plans, and together, with the assistance of Jonathan and the Medjai chieftain Ardeth Bay, found the Book of Amun Ra and used the spells within to make Imhotep a mortal man once more. Rick O'Connell stabbed the priest in the gut, and Imhotep fell back into a pit where the souls of many helped to bring down his own. His last words were, “Death is only the Beginning…” The Mummy: Valley of the Gods * To do. Between movies * Rick and Evelyn married, moving into a mansion in London, England. Together they have a son, Alexander Rupert O'Connell. Evelyn grew into a much stronger and less shy woman than she was before (with Ricks help), and beginning to have disturbing dreams and memories concerning an Egyptian woman who looked like her. The Mummy Returns'' - 1933 * Eight years have passed since the adventure at Hamunaptra, and Rick and Evelyn’s son Alex is now a young, inquisitive and mischievous boy. The O’Connell family travels to Egypt on another dig down in the ruins of a temple in Thebes. Here, Evelyn discovers a secret room where inside, lost for centuries, is the Bracelet of Anubis: a magical object once worn by the Scorpion King. A trio of hired thugs arrives to steal the Bracelet but are forced to retreat when the opening of the chest containing the object sparks a booby trap that floods the temple. Rick, Evelyn and young Alex survive, and return home to London. * Back in Egypt, the cultists have recovered the mummy of Imhotep, encased in a block of solidified obsidian. Meela Nais is annoyed at the mercenaries’ failure to steal the Bracelet. It is now the Year of the Scorpion, the prophesized time that the Scorpion King will finally awaken and conquer the world. The Bracelet is a map leading to the location of the fabled Oasis of Ahm Shere, a hidden jungle with a golden pyramid, the place where the Scorpion King currently slumbers, in the middle. The cult needs the Bracelet to lead them to Ahm Shere. * The cult travels to London to confront the O’Connell’s. They manage to kidnap Evelyn and steal the chest, not knowing that Alex had curiously put on the Bracelet prior and hurriedly placed a bronze statuette inside instead. Driving to the closed British Museum, the cultists perform a ceremony with the assistance of the Book of the Dead and succeed in reviving Imhotep once more. Just then Rick O’Connell and Ardeth Bay crash the party, rescuing Evey. Soon after this, while resting from an attack by Imhotep’s mummy soldiers, the O’Connell’s helplessly watch as the cultists abduct Alex, for they now know that he is wearing the Bracelet. * The Bracelet will never come off until Alex enters the Gold Pyramid within six days, or his life will be sucked out of him by the desert itself. Rick and Evelyn team up with downtrodden pilot Izzy Buttons and his homemade dirigible to go off and try to rescue their son, with Ardeth Bay and Jonathan assisting them. Imhotep, meanwhile, regenerates back to full healthy humanity after killing the three greedy mercenaries (who had been tricked into opening the very same chest that the American treasure hunters had unwisely opened eight years prior), and he and a newly-revived Ank-su-namun share a flashback concerning the situation behind Imhotep’s punishment. * Evelyn finally discovers in a hazy recollection that her strange dreams are in fact recollections of her past life: she is the reincarnation of Princess Nefertiri, daughter of King Seti. Nefertiri had witnessed her father’s murder by Ank-su-namun and Imhotep. Ardeth Bay explains that this, combined with the recent revelation that Rick was chosen at birth to be a Medjai, proves his theory of destiny. * Eventually the O’Connell’s catch up with Imhotep’s party, having been guided by secret clues that Alex had cleverly left behind: directions to where he and his captors were heading next. In a canyon above the Nile River, the dirigible is forced to crash-land from a magical tidal wave summoned by Imhotep, and the rescue group finds themselves having finally arrived at the Oasis of Ahm Shere. They then head into the jungle. * Imhotep’s loyal servants are ambushed in the jungle by a tribe of murderous Pygmy Mummies. During the ensuing chaos, confusion and bloodshed, Rick rescues his son and gets him inside the Gold Pyramid, saving the boy from his time limit of six days. However, Evelyn O’Connell is then stabbed in the gut by Ank-su-namun, and she passes away. Vengeful, Rick heads into the Pyramid to confront Imhotep, who is in the process of calling out the Scorpion King to battle him. * Before Imhotep enters the battle chamber, the god Anubis removes his immortal powers in order to give the Scorpion King a fighting chance. Rick O’Connell attacks him just before the moment that the monstrous Scorpion King awakens and reveals himself, ready for a challenge. Imhotep tricks the Scorpion King into chasing Rick while the mummy runs off to find the Spear of Osiris, the only weapon that can kill the Scorpion King, which happens to be in Jonathan’s possession. During this, Alex sneaks away with the Book of the Dead and reads the proper spell that heals and resurrects his mother, Evelyn. * Outside the Oasis, in the desert, the Army of Anubis rises from the sand, ready to face the gathered armies of the Medjai being led by Ardeth Bay. An epic war begins between the two factions, but the jackal-warriors are surprisingly poor fighters, with not a single casualty on the Medjai side. Realizing that this is far, far too easy, Ardeth Bay then sees on the horizon the true Army…millions and millions of Anubis soldiers speeding across the desert towards the small group of helpless Medjai. * Inside the Gold Pyramid, Rick uses the Spear of Osiris to impale the Scorpion King, and commands that he and the Army of Anubis, “go to hell!” The Army then vanishes into dust, while the Scorpion King reverts into a cloud of ash, knocking both Rick and Imhotep into a bottomless pit leading straight to the Underworld. They barely manage to grasp onto the ledge. * As the Oasis begins to disappear in a massive enchantment that causes it to be swallowed up by the desert, inside the Pyramid Rick pleads for the revived Evelyn to run and leave him, to save herself. Imhotep, however, opts for the opposite, begging Ank-su-namun to come to his aid. She finally breaks, running off in fear. Heartbroken, Imhotep finally bids farewell to his two enemies, Rick and Evey O’Connell (who bravely risked her life and helped her husband to safety), in a poignant moment of redemption when Imhotep lets go and tumbles into the bottomless canyon, disappearing forever. * The O’Connell family Rick, Evelyn, Jonathan and Alex head outside to find the Oasis sucking itself up, and they have no choice but to climb upwards. They become trapped at the top of the Pyramid, and Jonathan snatches away a large diamond sitting on an altar on the pyramid’s peak. Just when all hope seems lost, Izzy appears in his dirigible, having miraculously repaired it in time for them to escape, and the O’Connell’s climb aboard and fly off just before the Oasis of Ahm Shere disappears forever. The victorious heroes then head back home, with Ardeth Bay on his horse in the desert below wishing his old friends luck. ''The Mummy: The Animated Series * To do. The Mummy Movie Prequel: The Rise & Fall of Xango's Ax * To do. Between movies * The Chancellor of Germany, Adolf Hitler, begins his genocide of various minority groups in the late 1930’s. The Japanese, who have allied with Hitler’s Nazi party, attack the American naval base Pearl Harbor. America then officially joins the war against Hitler’s forces, to be called World War II. * During this time, Rick and Evelyn O’Connell are hired as spies by the British government, doing covert work during the war. When Hitler and his regime is finally defeated, Rick and Evelyn retire, while a now-adult Alex heads off to seek his own glory under the guise of attending school. The Mummy: Tomb of the Dragon Emperor'' - 1946 *Alex O’Connell discovers the legendary Tomb of the Dragon Emperor Han, China’s tyrannical first Emperor. He is attacked by a beautiful assassin, and becomes tangled up in the scheme of a Chinese military zealot who desires to conquer China with the aid of the resurrected Emperor. *Alex goes to his now-retired parents Rick and Evelyn for help. It turns out that they have been brought back into the adventure business too. They have been hired for “one last mission” by the British government: to guard a priceless Chinese artifact stolen from a museum in Shanghai. Other movies This is a timeline of the events and universe from the three Mummy movies from 1999-2008 and the five Scorpion King movies. It does not include anything from the Universal Classic Monster Movies era, like the 1932 movie The Mummy. And it does not include anything from Universal's Dark Universe, like the 2017 movie The Mummy. Those are set in different universes. Category:History Category:The Mummy Category:Films